masseffectfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Grunt: rito di passaggio
Grunt teme di essere gravemente malato e vuole recarsi su Tuchanka per una diagnosi. Acquisizione Questa è la missione lealtà di Grunt, in cui chiederà a Shepard di viaggiare fino a Tuchanka cosicché possa completare il rito di passaggio dei krogan. Nella stiva di dritta della Normandy SR-2, Grunt andrà nervosamente avanti e indietro mentre dirà a Shepard che è terribilmente pervaso dal desiderio di combattere e uccidere. È diventato un impulso involontario piuttosto che intenzionale. Chiederà a Shepard di portarlo su Tuchanka, in quanto IDA non dispone di registri medici pertinenti i krogan, che ora custodiscono gelosamente dato che i salarian li hanno usati contro di loro usando la genofagia. Preparazione Tutti i nemici nemici in questa missione sono corazzati, e la maggior parte di essi tenteranno aggressivamente di avvicinarsi a distanza ravvicinata di tiro. Poteri basati sul fuoco per bruciare le corazze e fermare la rigenerazione dei krogan, poteri basati sul ghiaccio per congelare chi ti carica, e i vari poteri delle munizioni utili contro le corazze sono tutte cose che un compagno di squadra dovrebbe avere. Considera di potenziare le Munizioni incendiarie di Grunt in modo da condividerle con tutta la squadra. Inoltre... se sei in vena di uccidere il divoratore, prendi in considerazione l'idea di portare un'arma pesante a lungo raggio - che sia il Cain, il proiettore ad arco, o il lanciamissili, sebbene sia possibile uccidere il divoratore anche a Folle usando solo una pistola pesante e i poteri dei tuoi compagni di squadra. Guida Con Grunt in squadra, parla con l'attuale leader del clan Urdnot, che sia il vecchio amico di Shepard, Wrex, o (se è morto su Virmire o non è stato mai reclutato) suo fratello, Wreav. In ogni caso, noterà che Grunt non è malato, è nell'età in cui deve completare il rito di passaggio dei krogan, e manda la squadra dallo sciamano del clan. Lo sciamano darà diverse informazioni sul rito, così come la storia e la cultura dei krogan. Gatatog Uvenk protesterà per il fatto che Grunt prenda parte al rito, in quanto è stato cresciuto in una vasca. Potrai far abbassare la cresta ad Uvenk in vari modi. Dopo che Shepard è d'accordo su essere il krantt di Grunt, lo sciamano manderà Grunt e compagnia al tradizionale campo del rito. La chiave di volta Per iniziare ognuna delle tre ondate del rito, dovrai attivare la "chiave di volta" che si trova vicino alle scale centrali in cui si trova Shepard entrando nell'area. Prima di iniziare la prima ondata, prenditi un momento per bypassare le turbine su entrambi i lati delle scale centrali e recuperare crediti dai quattro krogan morti sul livello superiore. Ci sono anche tre kit medici e due celle energetiche. è meglio lasciare le celle energetiche e i kit medici dove sono finché non ne avrai bisogno. Tuttavia, una scatola di celle energetiche e un kit medico si trovano al livello inferiore - potresti volerne bisogno prima che inizi la terza ondata. Infine, non appena eliminerai il divoratore nella terza ondata non avrai più bisogno di raccogliere gli altri oggetti, quindi assicurati di prenderli tutti prima che ciò accada. Ricordati di equipaggiare tutte le armi con poteri delle munizioni - preferibilmente incendiarie, deformanti o, meglio di tutte, perforanti. Inoltre, prima di attivare la chiave di volta, puoi approfittarne per dare un'occhiata in giro e segnarti le posizioni dei mucchi di munizioni, ognuno dei quali riapparirà ripetutamente durante il rito. Grunt ti ricorderà "cortesemente" di attivare la chiave di volta ogni quindi secondi tra un'ondata e l'altra, solo se continuerai a distrarti. Ondata 1 Varren - La prima ondata consisterà di soli varren e scenderanno verso Shepard, Grunt e il terzo membro della squadra. Dato che possono solo attaccare in mischia, bisognerebbe eliminarli da lontano. Arriveranno dai due lati della mappa agli angoli di fronte all'interruttore, quindi dovrai restare in guardia e avere le spalle coperte. elimina la corazza di ogni varren il più in fretta possibile, cosicché tu possa usare i poteri per rallentarli non appena si avvicinano. è possibile affrontare i varren da un lato se Shepard raggiunge in fretta la cima della rampa centrale di scale (si trova leggermente a destra del centro). I varren verranno da Shepard dal fondo delle scale in quanto è la strada più breve per Shepard e la squadra. Dopo che tutti i nemici sono stati eliminati, Grunt inizierà a ricordarti di attivare la chiave di volta. Prima che lo faccia, fatti un giro e rifornisciti di munizioni. c'è un glitch in cui quando uccidi tutti i varren ce ne sarà un ultimo rimasto, questo varren non ha una barra della salute ma solo un nome che dice varren, non attaccherà e non morirà, in qualsiasi modo tu cerchi di ucciderlo, resterà lì dov'è e resterà in un atteggiamento aggressivo. Ci sono due soluzioni; ricaricare la partita, o avere un compagno di squadra biotico con Attrazione, e colpire ripetutamente il varren con il tuo fucile a pompa sparando verso l'alto, scagliandolo fuori dalla mappa. Se ci riesci, il rito continuerà. Ondata 2 Klixen - Queste creature sputafuoco costituiscono la seconda ondata e vengono sganciati dai mietitori su entrambi i lati della mappa;non sprecare munizioni, i Mietitori non possono essere uccisi. I klixen dovranno essere eliminati mentre sarai fuori dal raggio del loro respiro di fuoco o potranno facilmente infliggerti molti danni.Sono resistenti alle Munizioni incendiarie e ad Incenerimento (ma la loro corazza no) e sono deboli contro Munizioni perforanti, Saccheggio e Munizioni deformanti. una volta eliminata la loro corazza, abilità come il Colpo stordente di Grunt può impedire ai klixen di avvicinarsi troppo. se tieni d'occhio attentamente i tuoi compagni di squadra, si volteranno automaticamente in direzione del prossimo mietitore in arrivo. Non appena i klixen smetteranno di arrivare, Grunt ricomincerà a ricordarti della chiave di volta. Rifornisciti di armi prima di farlo, e prendi in considerazione l'idea di prendere i kit medici e le celle energetiche che si trovano al livello inferiore prima che inizi la terza ondata -- sono difficili da raccogliere mentre sei attaccato dal divoratore. proprio come i varren nella primo ondata, c'è un glitch in cui ci sarà un klixen rimasto senza barra della salute, e con solo una barra del nome che dice klixen. A volte non sarà nemmeno visibile, ma apparirà nascosto sottoterra. Come prima, ci sono due soluzioni: ricaricare il gioco, o avere un compagno di squadra che usa Attrazione, e sparare ripetutamente al klixen verso l'alto con il tuo fucile a pompa, buttandolo fuori dalla mappa. Se ci riesci, il rito continuerà. Ondata 3 Divoratore - Questa più che un'ondata è l'attacco di una creature gigantesca. C'è solo un divoratore e l'obiettivo principale è sopravvivere. Tutto ciò che devi fare è sopravvivere per cinque minuti e la prova sarà finita, sebbene ci siano dei dialoghi aggiuntivi se riuscirai ad abbatterlo. Se riuscirai ad uccidere il divoratore, guadagnerai il rispetto dei krogan e il rito finirà.Il divoratore si sposta lungo i confini della mappa, ma la scia di polvere che si lascia dietro è facile da seguire quando si muove sottoterra. Il divoratore può distruggere alcune delle strutture più deboli, quindi evita di ripararti dietro di esse e di andare invece dietro i muri più solidi. Il suo sputo acido è un attacco con effetto ad area e ti colpirà con precisione anche se sei occultato. La sua "lingua" blu sembra essere un punto debole, e riceve più danni rispetto al carapace corazzato. Il proiettore ad arco è molto efficace contro il divoratore, specialmente grazie alle celle energetiche sparse lì attorno - a meno che tu non le abbia sprecate nelle prime due ondate. * Quando il divoratore è sul lato destro o sinistro del campo di battaglia, interponi i pilastri centrali (vicino alla chiave di volta) fra te e lui. In tal modo potrai spuntare fuori e sparare tra uno sputo acido e l'altro. Puoi anche interporre le varie "colonne quadrate" risparmiando lo "sprint", ma molte potranno essere distrutte e bloccheranno solo un colpo del divoratore - cerca di avere sempre un piano di fuga. * Quando il divoratore si sposterà al centro, tieni d'occhio i due piloni più alti alla fine della piattaforma superiore -- non solo il Divoratore non potrà distruggerli, ma se li interporrai perfettamente tra Shepard e il divoratore bloccheranno lo sputo acido del divoratore lasciando molti posti visibili a cui sparare. * Gli scudi di Shepard ci mettono più tempo del solito a riprendersi dopo un colpo acido, quindi fai attenzione. Ci vorranno fino a tre colpi consecutivi per uccidere Shepard anche a Folle. * Se giochi questa parte a Folle, anche un'arma pesante come il raggio particellare dei Collettori non sarà così buona contro la corazza del divoratore. La strategia migliore è usare Munizioni perforanti sulla creatura (Deformazione e Munizioni incendiarie sono scelte alternative ragionevoli), e aiutare costantemente i tuoi compagni di squadra ad affrontare il divoratore. * Il Colpo stordente di Grunt, anche se contrassegnato come inefficace contro le corazze, se usato contro la superficie del divoratore lo "immobilizzerà" riducendo il numero di colpi acidi che lancerà prima di ritirarsi. * La Granata infernale di Zaeed, l'Incenerimento di Mordin, e il Saccheggio di Samara sono ottimi esempi di attacchi da parte di compagni di squadra da usare. Anche le Munizioni perforanti sono una buona idea, e avere armi con un alto potere di penetrazione (come il Widow, il Revenant o il Mattock) permetterà alla lunga di infliggere grossi danni al Divoratore. * Anche il Cain è una buona arma da usare, ma di solito dimezzerà la salute del divoratore. Il divoratore è immune agli effetti di Stasi. * Anche a Folle, una pistola pesante è più che sufficiente a uccidere il divoratore a patto che tu sappia usarla efficacemente e costantemente. Dovrai ridurre al minimo il tempo che spenderai a correre tra i nascondigli mentre troverai abbastanza munizioni ed eviterai di essere immobilizzato dai colpi acidi - è divertente! La follia di Uvenk Dopo che il divoratore è stato eliminato o il timer da cinque minuti è scaduto, il rito di passaggio sarà ufficialmente concluso. Tuttavia, a quel punto Gatatog Uvenk e il suo krantt appariranno. Durante il filmato, Uvenk esprime le sue impressioni per la vittoria di Grunt. Cerca quindi una scappatoia che pensa gli permetterà di far accettare Grunt. Grunt, tuttavia, è tutt'altro che compiaciuto per quello che Uvenk dicendo. Non importa quali opzioni di conversazione sceglierà Shepard, finiranno con l'ingaggiare Uvenk e il suo krantt. Uvenk ha una barriera e una corazza che devono essere distrutte prima di ucciderlo e ci sono tre o quattro guerrieri Gatatog con lui. Una volta eliminati, ritornerai automaticamente al campo degli Urdnot e parlerai con lo sciamano. Lo sciamano darà il benvenuto a Grunt come membro effettivo del clan Urdnot e ti ricompenserà con un potenziamento per il fucile a pompa. Dopo aver parlato con lo sciamano, la missione finirà. per qualche ragione la maggior parte dei krogan, tra cui Gatatog, si allontaneranno rapidamente all'inizio del combattimento, quindi dovrai affrontare solo uno o due krogan all'attacco a tempo debito - concentrati su un attaccante ed eliminalo prima che possa mettersi al riparo. Dopo che saranno rimasti solo Gatatog e forse qualche altro krogan, potrai facilmente correre per la zona per migliorare la tua posizione, saccheggiare i cadaveri, ecc. se hai portato il proiettore ad arco e hai ancora delle munizioni, potrai rompere le difese dei krogan prendendo di mira Uvenk e folgorandoli a morte. Se uno dei loro esce dal raggio dell'arma, lascia che Grunt e i tuoi alleati lo tolgano di mezzo. ci sono due cadaveri krogan che puoi perquisire e due pacchi di medi-gel da raccogliere durante lo scontro con Uvenk. Ma dovrai recuperarli prima della fine dello scontro perché lascerai automaticamente l'area. Uno si trova in fondo alle scale vicino ai pacchi di medi-gel e l'altro è dietro l'ultima barricata dove Gatatog e le sue truppe sono posizionati. Conseguenze in Mass Effect 3 Grunt appare durante Fascia di Attica: Squadra krogan a patto che sia sopravvissuto alla missione suicida. Alla fine dalla missione, se hai scelto di risparmiare la regina rachni, Grunt morirà se questa missione non verrà completata. E-mail Dopo aver completato la missione, lo sciamano degli Urdnot manderà a Shepard questa mail, intitolata "Al comandante di Grunt", con quella che si potrebbe definire una "richiesta": Nemici *Divoratore *Gatatog Uvenk *Guerriero Gatatog *Klixen *Varren Riepilogo della missione Grunt si è unito al clan Urdnot e dovrebbe essere emotivamente stabile. Monitoreremo i progressi del Krogan e la sua accettazione all'interno del clan Urdnot. Ci auguriamo che i suoi legami con il clan non interferiscano con la sua lealtà nei confronti di Shepard. I dati riguardanti la politica dei clan krogan si riveleranno utili. *Esperienza acquisita: 750 (937) *Crediti: 30,000 **Finanziamento di Cerberus: 15,000 **Crediti trovati: 15,000 *Potere sbloccato **Grunt: Fortificazione *Potenziamenti **Danni fucile a pompa (Pulsar sincronizzata) *Risorse **Platino: 2,000 Curiosità *Dopo questa missione, se Shepard ha ucciso il divoratore, diversi krogan faranno dei commenti sul divoratore che Shepard ha ucciso, asserendo che ciò non succedeva da quando Urdnot Wrex aveva effettuato il rito. *Ritornando a Tuchanka dopo questa missione, se Shepard dovesse uccidere il divoratore, IDA riferirà che sono state inviate numerose richieste di accoppiamento a Grunt. Scherzosamente (e con divertimento di Grunt), ce n'è anche una per Shepard. *Durante lo scontro con Uvenk, salire in cima alla rampa di scale ed esaminare il pistone gigante rivelerà le parole: "Lots of very small text put something interesting here or whatever". *Un dialogo non usato per questa missione suggerisce che all'inizio, Grunt può considerare l'offerta di Uvenk e Shepard avrebbe espressamente proibito a Grunt di unirsi al clan Uvenk, una decisione che Grunt avrebbe poi discusso con Shepard dopo essere tornati sulla Normandy. I dialoghi comprendono risposte sia da Shepard che da Grunt in base a come Shepard avrebbe risposto alle lamentele di Grunt. Categoria:Tuchanka Categoria:Mass Effect 2 Categoria:Missioni Lealtà Categoria:Missioni